millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 15 (U.S. syndication)
The fifteenth season of the U.S. syndicated version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? premiered on September 12, 2016. For this season, the show moved from its former home in Connecticut to Las Vegas, Nevada. Lifelines * Ask the Audience * 50:50 * Plus One * Cut the Question (Week 8, 10, & 23 only) Episodes * Episode 1 (September 12, 2016) Yolanda Allen (continued) * Episode 2 (September 13, 2016) Yolanda Allen ($50,000) Jennie Fahn (continued) * Episode 3 (September 14, 2016) Jennie Fahn ($30,000) Lynne Belliveau (continued) * Episode 4 (September 15, 2016) Lynne Belliveau ($30,000) Chad Finley ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 5 (September 16, 2016) Susan Taylor ($30,000) * Episode 6 (September 19, 2016) Genevieve Mayer ($10,000) Dave Forbes (continued) * Episode 7 (September 20, 2016) Dave Forbes ($50,000) * Episode 8 (September 21, 2016) Megan Cox ($0) Tanay Kothari ($5,000) * Episode 9 (September 22, 2016) Wayne Schiff ($5,000) * Episode 10 (September 23, 2016) Jon Colby ($20,000) * Episode 11 (September 26, 2016) J.D. Lape ($5,000) * Episode 12 (September 27, 2016) Matt Wiggins ($30,000) * Episode 13 (September 28, 2016) Bill Matheny (continued) * Episode 14 (September 29, 2016) Bill Matheny ($250,000) Patrick Walsh (continued) * Episode 15 (September 30, 2016) Patrick Walsh ($5,000) Natashia Lewis ($5,000) * Episode 16 (October 3, 2016) Mike Obstgraten ($20,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 17 (October 4, 2016) Amal Gulaid ($20,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 18 (October 5, 2016) Steve Gadlin ($5,000) * Episode 19 (October 6, 2016) Gary Csontos ($5,000) Scooter Diel (continued) * Episode 20 (October 7, 2016) Scooter Diel ($5,000) Jimmy Miller ($5,000) * Episode 21 (October 10, 2016) Caitlin Hawekotte ($5,000) Zeke Spector (continued) * Episode 22 (October 11, 2016) Zeke Spector ($50,000) Celeste DiNucci (continued) * Episode 23 (October 12, 2016) Celeste DiNucci ($5,000) Owen Panno ($5,000) Alyson Aurigemma (continued) * Episode 24 (October 13, 2016) Alyson Aurigemma ($20,000) Anjuli Davidson (continued) * Episode 25 (October 14, 2016) Anjuli Davidson ($20,000) Arvind Venkataraman ($5,000) * Episode 26 (October 17, 2016) Giada DeLaurentiis (continued) * Episode 27 (October 18, 2016) Giada DeLaurentiis ($30,000) Penn Jillette and Teller ($5,000) * Episode 28 (October 19, 2016) Paul Zerdin (continued) * Episode 29 (October 20, 2016) Paul Zerdin ($20,000) Mat Franco (continued) * Episode 30 (October 21, 2016) Mat Franco ($20,000) Wayne Newton (continued) * Episode 31 (October 24, 2016) Wayne Newton ($5,000) Jennifer Gantwerker (continued) * Episode 32 (October 25, 2016) Jennifer Gantwerker ($10,000) Steve Odabashian (continued) * Episode 33 (October 26, 2016) Steve Odabashian ($50,000) Justin Batey ($5,000) * Episode 34 (October 27, 2016) Carla Hall ($1,000) Ryan Guzman (continued) * Episode 35 (October 28, 2016) Ryan Guzman ($5,000) Daniel Greco ($50,000) * Episode 36 (October 31, 2016) Alek Scarlatos, Spencer Stone, and Anthony Sadler (continued) * Episode 37 (November 1, 2016) Alek Scarlatos, Spencer Stone, and Anthony Sadler ($250,000) * Episode 38 (November 2, 2016) Brandon Stanton ($5,000) * Episode 39 (November 3, 2016) Dr. Mona Hanna-Attisha ($5,000) * Episode 40 (November 4, 2016) Doctor Mike ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 41 (November 7, 2016) Jeff Brown ($5,000) David Thompson (continued) * Episode 42 (November 8, 2016) David Thompson ($5,000) Melissa Margain ($7,000) * Episode 43 (November 9, 2016) Stephen Carter ($5,000) Debbie Moss (continued) * Episode 44 (November 10, 2016) Debbie Moss ($5,000) Rob Walker (continued) * Episode 45 (November 11, 2016) Rob Walker ($5,000) Cortez Brokenbrough ($20,000) * Episode 46 (November 14, 2016) Sojas Wagle (continued) * Episode 47 (November 15, 2016) Sojas Wagle ($250,000) * Episode 48 (November 16, 2016) Garrett White ($20,000) * Episode 49 (November 17, 2016) Tyler Letarte ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 50 (November 18, 2016) Alexandra Polur Gold ($20,000) * Episode 51 (November 21, 2016) Mary Gunnell ($5,000) Jim Moore (continued) * Episode 52 (November 22, 2016) Jim Moore ($5,000) Truong Nguyen ($5,000) * Episode 53 (November 23, 2016) Jaymi Horne (continued) * Episode 54 (November 24, 2016) Jaymi Horne ($50,000) Kenneth Garson (continued) * Episode 55 (November 25, 2016) Kenneth Garson ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 56 (November 28, 2016) Roberto Martinez ($10,000) Dan Cox ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 57 (November 29, 2016) Jade Roper and Tanner Tolbert ($5,000) * Episode 58 (November 30, 2016) Ben Flajnik ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 59 (December 1, 2016) Clare Crawley ($1,000) Kelly Travis (continued) * Episode 60 (December 2, 2016) Kelly Travis ($5,000) Byron Velvick (continued) * Episode 61 (December 5, 2016) Byron Velvick ($30,000) Michael Rankins (continued) * Episode 62 (December 6, 2016) Michael Rankins ($5,000) Brian Henegar ($30,000) * Episode 63 (December 7, 2016) Paul Shattuck ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 64 (December 8, 2016) Joe Tabasco ($20,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 65 (December 9, 2016) Allyssa Walsh ($20,000) * Episode 66 (December 12, 2016) Liz Greenwood ($5,000) Laura O’Dea (continued) * Episode 67 (December 13, 2016) Laura O’Dea ($5,000) Ben Brewer (continued) * Episode 68 (December 14, 2016) Ben Brewer ($5,000) Jamie Marx (continued) * Episode 69 (December 15, 2016) Jamie Marx ($20,000) Jeff Richmond (continued) * Episode 70 (December 16, 2016) Jeff Richmond ($100,000) Pauline Weaver (continued) * Episode 71 (December 19, 2016) Pauline Weaver ($5,000) Darren Munk ($30,000) * Episode 72 (December 20, 2016) Lynn Hurley ($5,000) Blake Baird (continued) * Episode 73 (December 21, 2016) Blake Baird ($20,000) Paul Papantoniou (continued) * Episode 74 (December 22, 2016) Paul Papantoniou ($5,000) Eric Swanson ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 75 (December 23, 2016) Alicea Acevedo ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 76 (December 26, 2016) Rick Beltaire (continued) * Episode 77 (December 27, 2016) Rick Beltaire ($50,000) Judy Chu ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($1 000) * Episode 78 (December 28, 2016) Melissa Loftus ($5,000) Liat Mascho (continued) * Episode 79 (December 29, 2016) Liat Mascho ($10,000) Michael Herbert ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 80 (December 30, 2016) Joe Mattern ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 81 (January 2, 2017) Brian Roland (continued) * Episode 82 (January 3, 2017) Brian Roland ($30,000) Lara Jenkins ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 83 (January 4, 2017) Zach Riddle ($5,000) Dentis Fowlkes (continued) * Episode 84 (January 5, 2017) Dentis Fowlkes ($5,000) Josh Woo ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 85 (January 6, 2017) Samantha Diaz ($5,000) Jason Kimbel ($5,000) * Episode 86 (January 9, 2017) Robin Winzenread ($5,000) Jenn Salas (continued) * Episode 87 (January 10, 2017) Jenn Salas ($5,000) Joe Taglic ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 88 (January 11, 2017) Sarah Jones ($5,000) Courtney Mink (continued) * Episode 89 (January 12, 2017) Courtney Mink ($20,000) Aaron Potts ($10,000) * Episode 90 (January 13, 2017) Pierce Minor ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 91 (January 16, 2017) Reza Zamanian ($20,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 92 (January 17, 2017) Cheryl Garcia ($5,000) Bobby Wesson (continued) * Episode 93 (January 18, 2017) Bobby Wesson ($5,000) Barb Hudak (continued) * Episode 94 (January 19, 2017) Barb Hudak ($5,000) Dave Mundy ($0) Devin Landin (continued) * Episode 95 (January 20, 2017) Devin Landin ($5,000) Dan Pawson (continued) * Episode 96 (January 23, 2017) Dan Pawson ($30,000) Rochelle Ripley ($10,000) * Episode 97 (January 24, 2017) Suzanne Walters ($10,000) Ruby Scott (continued) * Episode 98 (January 25, 2017) Ruby Scott ($20,000) Lorena Korbel (continued) * Episode 99 (January 26, 2017) Lorena Korbel ($30,000) Todd Cavanaugh ($30,000) * Episode 100 (January 27, 2017) Alan Gegax ($20,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 101 (January 30, 2017) Jay Savage ($5,000) Gretchen Day ($0) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 102 (January 31, 2017) Dante Swinton ($0) John Trach ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 103 (February 1, 2017) Jerry Ellis ($5,000) Bob Addleman ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 104 (February 2, 2017) Jeanell Allen ($20,000) * Episode 105 (February 3, 2017) Christina Burke ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 106 (February 6, 2017) Chris Soules ($5,000) Shawn Booth and Kaitlyn Bristowe (continued) * Episode 107 (February 7, 2017) Shawn Booth and Kaitlyn Bristowe ($10,000) J.P. and Ashley Rosenbaum (continued) * Episode 108 (February 8, 2017) J.P. and Ashley Rosenbaum ($10,000) Stephen and DeAnna Stagliano (continued) * Episode 109 (February 9, 2017) Stephen and DeAnna Stagliano ($30,000) * Episode 110 (February 10, 2017) Tenley Molzahn ($10,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 111 (February 13, 2017) Naman Shah ($20,000) Annie Ostojic * Episode 112 (February 14, 2017) Annie Ostojic ($5,000) Josh Darrow (continued) * Episode 113 (February 15, 2017) Josh Darrow (continued again) * Episode 114 (February 16, 2017) Josh Darrow ($100,000) Uma Upamaka (continued) * Episode 115 (February 17, 2017) Uma Upamaka ($5,000) Charles Horowitz (continued) * Episode 116 (February 20, 2017) Charles Horowitz ($50,000) Julie Ghanbari ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 117 (February 21, 2017) Mary Bierds ($5,000) Zack Freeman (continued) * Episode 118 (February 22, 2017) Zack Freeman ($10,000) Nick Bridwell ($5,000) K.B. Lindsey (continued) * Episode 119 (February 23, 2017) K.B. Lindsey ($5,000) Beau Henson (continued) * Episode 120 (February 24, 2017) Beau Henson ($250,000) * Episode 121 (February 27, 2017) Kaitlyn Colby ($20,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 122 (February 28, 2017) Ken Copeland ($5,000) Zack Butler (continued) * Episode 123 (March 1, 2017) Zack Butler ($5,000) Allegra Roohan (continued) * Episode 124 (March 2, 2017) Allegra Roohan ($5,000) Bridget Stark (continued) * Episode 125 (March 3, 2017) Bridget Stark ($30,000) Chris Crosthwait (continued) * Episode 126 (March 6, 2017) Chris Crosthwait ($10,000) Jonathan Tu ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 127 (March 7, 2017) Carson Royer ($5,000) Gali Hagel (continued) * Episode 128 (March 8, 2017) Gali Hagel ($20,000) Sarah Short ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 129 (March 9, 2017) David Colbert ($10,000) Scott Sexton ($0) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 130 (March 10, 2017) Ariel Malone ($10,000) * Episode 131 (March 13, 2017) Patricia Jurado (continued) * Episode 132 (March 14, 2017) Patricia Jurado ($30,000) Elizabeth Zapler ($50,000) * Episode 133 (March 15, 2017) Alex Fumelli (continued) * Episode 134 (March 16, 2017) Alex Fumelli ($50,000) Kyle Hinnerichs (continued) * Episode 135 (March 17, 2017) Kyle Hinnerichs ($5,000) Andrew Oreskovich ($20,000) * Episode 136 (April 10, 2017) Sarah Schwartz ($30,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 137 (April 11, 2017) Preston Helfand ($5,000) Brooke Elliott (continued) * Episode 138 (April 12, 2017) Brooke Elliott ($30,000) Connor Higgins (continued) * Episode 139 (April 13, 2017) Connor Higgins ($7,000) Laila Robinson (continued) * Episode 140 (April 14, 2017) Laila Robinson ($20,000) Akerth Jain ($5,000) * Episode 141 (April 17, 2017) Sean Shah ($0) Paul Villaluz (continued) * Episode 142 (April 18, 2017) Paul Villaluz ($50,000) Spencer Scott (continued) * Episode 143 (April 19, 2017) Spencer Scott ($5,000) Kiki Mikkelsen (continued) * Episode 144 (April 20, 2017) Kiki Mikkelsen ($100,000) Matt Rogers (continued) * Episode 145 (April 21, 2017) Matt Rogers ($5,000) Aaron Crockett ($5,000) * Episode 146 (April 24, 2017) Marlon Shows ($5,000) Stephanie Tyree (continued) * Episode 147 (April 25, 2017) Stephanie Tyree ($10,000) Corey Manchester (continued) * Episode 148 (April 26, 2017) Corey Manchester ($5,000) Luke Timmins ($20,000) * Episode 149 (April 27, 2017) Jimmy Perkins ($5,000) Jaime Davis (continued) * Episode 150 (April 28, 2017) Jaime Davis ($5,000) Steven Chapin ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 151 (May 1, 2017) Kaitlin Roig-DeBellis ($10,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 152 (May 2, 2017) Sonya Romero ($5,000) Bob Scarpone (continued) * Episode 153 (May 3, 2017) Bob Scarpone ($30,000) Amy Ryan ($0) * Episode 154 (May 4, 2017) Mirna Valerio ($10,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 155 (May 5, 2017) Jen Sculley ($10,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 156 (May 8, 2017) Steven Fehr ($10,000) C.J. Hill (continued) * Episode 157 (May 9, 2017) C.J. Hill ($5,000) Tiffany Knorr ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 158 (May 10, 2017) Katrina Ross ($0) Jeff Peterson ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 159 (May 11, 2017) Jolie Lindley ($20,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 160 (May 12, 2017) Mike Reiners ($5,000) * Episode 161 (May 15, 2017) Curtis Williams ($10,000) Bridget Barry (continued) * Episode 162 (May 16, 2017) Bridget Barry ($5,000) Bryan Lord ($5,000) * Episode 163 (May 17, 2017) Carla Holt ($5,000) Drew Bayers (continued) * Episode 164 (May 18, 2017) Drew Bayers ($50,000) Midori Hepburn (continued) * Episode 165 (May 19, 2017) Midori Hepburn ($5,000) Brandon Trotter ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 166 (May 22, 2017) * Episode 167 (May 23, 2017) * Episode 168 (May 24, 2017) * Episode 169 (May 25, 2017) * Episode 170 (May 26, 2017) * Episode 171 (May 29, 2017) * Episode 172 (May 30, 2017) * Episode 173 (May 31, 2017) * Episode 174 (June 1, 2017) * Episode 175 (June 2, 2017) Category:Incomplete articles Category:U.S. seasons